Friendship and Love
by The Sleeping Library
Summary: There are a lot of things similar between friendship and love. Are they the same? No. Are they close? Indeed. But sometimes the lines get crossed, and things get a little... blurred. Our character's name is Rowan, and he has recently become friends with the Mane 6. But he has a secret that will no doubt change everything... Warning, sex and violent situations. You have been warned.


**Hello, Readers both new and old. I am the Sleeping Library, and I welcome you to a sort of... side project I decided to write up on a whim. I wanted to try my hand at writing a bit more mature content, so if you're here for more story, then I do need to redirect you to Light of the Moon and Lunar Legacy. If you're just here for a short bit of content that (as I will warn here) includes sex, then by all means, continue. If you came here randomly... well... enjoy? This is... anthro... furry...? Crap. Naming schemes get to me. They aren't ponies! There we go.**

 **...Half Human Half Horse? I think that works. Not centaurs though.**

 **If anything, this story will have at most four or five chapters with no set update schedule. It'll get there when I get there.**

 **...Considering the content, that was a terrible joke. Read On.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Abuse of Kindness**

It was business as usual in Carousel Boutique. Well, at least for the man seated behind the front 'desk' of the shop. It was more of a sewing station, allowing the dark haired young man to work. His dark crimson eyes were hidden behind his half-rimmed glasses, occasionally requiring him to adjust them because of his focus on the fabric in front of him. It was comfortable work; giving him the opportunity to utilize his meticulous nature while doing something he actually did enjoy doing—making clothes.

"Rowan! Darling~!" That sweet voice called from the back of the Boutique. "Can you come back here please?"

Rowan glanced up from his needlework, adjusting his glasses as he did so. Rarity was calling him to the back? Hopefully he wasn't in trouble for anything. He stood up, letting his somewhat average frame slide out from behind the table. Perhaps it was an errand, as usual? He sighed. He was indebted to the Element of Generosity for a number of things, which for whatever reason shot to the forefront of his mind:

After a particularly devastating flood swept through the town (for whatever reason) several months ago, Rowan had found his home almost completely levelled. It had been a terrifying day for him, but at the same time had been something he could consider the happiest day of his life.

He had met the Elements of Harmony.

The six girls had come to him after Pinkie had apparently had an 'unhappy friend' Sense. Unhappy had been an understatement—he was devastated. His home was gone, all his worldly possessions washed away or ruined, and left with only the clothes on his back. But it was the arrival of the six girls that had managed to get him to look on the bright side of things. Pinkie and Applejack with their promises to bring him food, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash offering to keep him company, and Twilight and Rarity even opened up their homes to him. Much to the slight disappointment of Twilight, the young man had opted to stay with Rarity. She was even offering a job to pay for room and board, on top of allowing him to do something he liked. He was able to start his life again, with six new friends to help him.

That being said…

"You needed me?" Rowan asked slowly, peering into Rarity's work room. It was a mess as usual, fabrics and thread and designs scattered about. The mare herself was standing in the middle of the room, regarding a mannequin like an old friend. One hand was on her hip with the other was tapping against her chin as she thought. Apparently so deep in thought that she didn't hear him enter. This only allowed the young man to regard his current employer/landlady in silence. The Element of Generosity was a beautiful mare, long violet hair cascading down to her waist and curling into those meticulous and elegant curls she always had them in. Her tail did the same, arcing just slightly from where it came from just above her waist. Her skin was a pure marble white, only accented by the white blouse and purple pencil skirt she wore. Rowan felt his eyes drawn to the curves of her hips as she shifted the weight on her hooves to better regard the dress mounted on the mannequin.

"No, that color will just not do," Rarity murmured, white unicorn horn lighting up from between her two equine ears. The horn was normal amongst Unicorn Equestrians, while the ears were common to all of them. Which was yet another thing that reminded Rowan he wasn't native to this land. Sure they stood on two legs like him, but they had slightly larger lower legs that ended in hooves. Rarity in particular had hers capped with dainty black heels that gave her a slight height increase. Sure they had hands like him, but unicorns had horns and magic and pegasii had wings to allow them to fly. And then even their facial features were different, although still pretty attractive. Rarity didn't even notice his appreciative gaze from behind her, continuing to work as she normally did. "I need more vibrant greens, to better go with the blue…"

Rowan moved completely into the doorway, leaning against it and watching as Rarity's tail swished back and forth just like her thoughts. "Almost hypnotizing," he mumbled.

Somehow, that statement seemed to catch Rarity's attention judging by the sudden twitch of her ears. Her blue eyes came sliding around to regard him. "And what, pray tell, are you speaking of, _Rowan_?"

The young man spluttered, averting his eyes quickly. He wasn't embarrassed to have been caught looking at Rarity's behind, but more so that he had let himself stare as long as he had. It was one thing to gaze at mares when you passed them in the street, but another to be openly ogling your friends. "N-Nothing, Rarity. Did you call me?"

Rarity kept her eyes fixed on him for a moment longer before softening. "You know, I don't particularly mind. I know you have quite the 'eye' when it comes to what looks good!"

A blush crept into Rowan's features as his landlady began to laugh at his expense. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. So is there something you needed me to do?"

"Oh, you're no fun. I need a reference book from Twilight to help complete an order. Do you mind going and asking her for it?"

"What book is it?"

"It's a book I've gotten from her before," Rarity said, turning back to her work. A set of needles and a spool of threat came floating over to her, held in her magic. "She'll know which one I need."

Rowan shrugged. "Alright then. Anything else?"

"No, you're free to do anything you want for the rest of the day."

That got the young man to pause. "Er… what? You don't need me around the shop?"

Rarity shook her head. "No, I am planning to spend the rest of the day with my little sister. It has been some time since the two of us had a 'sister day' to ourselves."

"Oh, Sweetie Bell? That's awfully nice," Rowan smiled. He had grown to like Rarity's little sister over the month and a half he had spent living with Rarity. While the young singer had seemed a little skeptical of a man moving in with her sister, she eventually relented when Rowan had helped with her and her friends 'Crusading' activities. Rarity had no doubt been happy to just have some sort of adult supervision over the three fillies.

"Yes, and we are going to have a wonderful day together. That's why I'm giving you the day to yourself," Rarity pointed out, glancing back at him. "Go read at the library, or whatever else you want to do."

"Alright then. I'll head over and get that book for you."

"Many thanks darling. Now, perhaps gold with this pattern would work…"

Rowan rolled his eyes and left the mare there, exiting the boutique and gazing up into Celestia's sun. It was a beautiful day, and Rowan decided he'd make the best of it.

Although…

He spotted a familiar pair of mares walking past, one a light mint green and the other a light yellow color. Upon spotting him, they waved and came over. "Hey Rowan!" The mint green one said with a bright smile.

"Lyra, Bon Bon," Rowan greeted them. "How are you today?"

"Always happy with my best friend," Lyra said, pulling Bon Bon's arm and pressing it into her chest. To her credit, the other mare blushed.

"Can you please not do that?" She whined, which only got a giggle from her friend.

Lyra turned back to Rowan. "So, Ro, what are you up to?"

Rowan rolled his eyes. "Rarity's spending the day with her sister, so she asked me to get something from Twilight and then I had the whole day free."

"Ooh! Going to spend it with a special somepony?"

Both mares looked at him with interest, even as he held up his hands. "I'm not dating anyone, girls. Your dear friend Rowan is still single."

"What?" Lyra frowned. "That's no fun. A guy like you single in a town like this? That's really amazing."

She had a point there, Rowan thought, laughing slightly and scratching at the back of his neck. The town of Ponyville was relatively female heavy, at about a 70% to 30% ratio. Offhand, Rowan could only think of two stallions he actually talked to on a day to day basis. Most of his friends were mares. And that was… a bit of a problem. Well, being surrounded by women that were all quite attractive would be a problem for any man, wouldn't it? Bon Bon smiled. "Well, whoever Rowan ends up with, he'll no doubt make her happy."

"Well, thanks for the vote of confidence," Rowan told her. "But I need to get going. See you two around?"

"You gotta come hang out with us next time you're free!" Lyra told him as she and Bon Bon walked away. Rowan waved after them, giving them a smile of his own. He had grown to like it here in town, since everyone was very friendly. Like one big happy family. Even as he wandered down the road to Twilight's library, many of the other denizens of Ponyville called out to him in greeting. Since he was close to the Elements of Harmony, he had quickly become well known around the town. Although since it was normally only mares he usually saw, it was… difficult. On account of the one secret Rowan had kept from everyone, even his six closest friends.

He was an Incubus.

A creature that fed off lust and sex, albeit male instead of female. And being trapped in a town full of mares… was _torture._ He had managed to curb his natural desires through bar hopping late at night back when he was living alone, picking up willing partners and sleeping with them. Since sex revitalized him, he didn't need to sleep those nights, It was a dirty thing to do, but it was better than raping someone in town, right? But now, he was staying with a mare of all things, and although he could have snuck out, he wasn't sure how hard or easy it would be to get back in. And he couldn't just attack someone, could he?

Pulling himself from his thoughts, he found himself standing in front of the Golden Oaks Library. With a short rap of his knuckles against the door, he announced his presence. "Coming!" A voice replied almost immediately. Rowan waited for a bit, before the door opened in front of him.

"Hello Twilight," Rowan said with a smile at the unicorn librarian. She was a bit shorter than him, partly due to the fact she never wore heels. Her hair was left straight down her back and was a darker purple than Rarity's, with a singular pink stripe running through it. Her straight cut bangs were parted by her lavender unicorn horn that matched the gentle color of her skin. Her purple eyes widened upon seeing him.

"Oh, Rowan! What brings you by?"

The young man shrugged. "Errand for Rarity. Said you have a book she needs?"

Twilight thought for a moment before clapping her hands together. "Oh! I know the one. Let me go grab it for you—come on in!"

She walked off, quickly crossing the floor of the library to the shelves. Rowan walked in after her, looking around and taking in the smell of the books. Although as he looked around, he noticed another scent in the air. Sniffing lightly, he glanced around the room. It smelled like… "Hey, Twilight?"

"Hm? Yes Rowan?" She glanced back over her shoulder at him.

"…Are you wearing perfume?"

"What!?" She jumped, blushing lightly. "Er… No! No, that's probably just the… I was practicing my potion making! That's probably what you smell."

"Ah. Makes sense."

Twilight went back to looking while Rowan took a seat. Watching Twilight was its own reward, the librarian still keeping a decent figure despite not going out of her way to exercise or work at her appearance, like Rarity. Rowan quickly shook his head and averted is eyes. He really needed to go find someone tonight or the worst was going to happen… "Ah, I found it!"

"You did?" the young man looked up as Twilight made her declaration. There was a thick book in her hands, with the title 'Dresses across Equestria' printed on the front.

Twilight giggled. "Yeah, Rarity borrowed this once before. I guess she's doing something more… exotic than usual?"

"Well, I didn't really pick her brain for information, just doing what she asked."

"So… everything is going okay with Rarity then?"

"Hm?" Rowan glanced over at the librarian in time to see her nervously adjust her glasses. "What do you mean?"

"I mean… how are you two? Like… is it comfortable?"

Rowan frowned, scratching at his chin thoughtfully. "Well, it was kinda rough at first, having to tiptoe around so I don't make her mad or anything. But I guess I've started to grow on her."

"Do you like staying there?"

"I suppose so. It's a little posh sometimes, but I've got a nice room to stay in. And Rarity is good company."

"…Oh. I see." Twilight turned away, pulling the book to her chest. "Well, I'm glad you two are getting along."

Rowan frowned at that. "Twilight, is something bothering—?"

"Here!" She said quickly, pushing the book into his arms. "I gotta… go get dinner started!"

She left then, quickly walking out of the room and into the kitchen. Rowan could have sworn he saw a blush on her cheeks, but given the way she had reacted and how he was feeling at the moment, he decided to just let it go. With a shrug of his shoulders, he got up and left the library. He had to take this book back, after all.

He wasn't destined to get very far, for a squeal of delight sounded from somewhere behind him as he passed through the town square. Rowan winced at the sound, before bracing himself. "ROWIE!"

A pink blur slammed into him from behind, knocking him flat onto the ground and tumbling with him for a few feet. When the roll finally ended, Rowan found himself looking up into the happy and bright face of Pinkie Pie. "…Ow. Hello Pinkie."

"Hi Rowie! What are ya up to? It's kinda weird to see you out of the boutique this time of day, unless Rarity gave you the day off! She must have! Oh, and you went by the library—I can tell cause you got a book! And that book looks like something for dresses so you got told to do a errand for Rarity that took you by the Library to see Twilight—!"

Rowan rolled his eyes as the words continued to pour out of the pink girl's lips, her poofy pink hair bouncing with each shift in her train of thought. Normally, he'd be willing to just bear it for a minute or so, or at least until he could get a word in edgewise, but his tolerance for mares was beginning to wear thin. Normally he'd not have to deal with a full on crush from Pinkie, but given she was sitting right on his hips, there wasn't much he could do except stare up at her breasts. Which were just right there for him to grab….

"—but then I saw you and I was like 'ROWIE!' Because I hadn't seen you in soooooo long, and so that's why I ran over and hugged you, and you fell and then I started telling you all about what I thought you were doing today—!"

Rowan clenched his teeth hard. "Pinkie. Please, get up?"

"Huh? Oh okay! Why didn't you ask sooner?"

She hopped up, bouncing in place while Rowan slowly sat up. He would have told her he had been struggling against the urge to just grope her chest, but that would be in poor taste. "You knocked the wind out of me."

"Sorry!"

"Sure knocked you for a loop," a scratchy voice said from behind them. Rowan glanced back to see a cyan woman in athletic gear standing there, her rainbow hair looking as though she had just gotten up. But there was a laugh in her magenta eyes and her wings fluttered just a bit. "The look on your face when you heard Pinkie yell your name was priceless!"

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up Rainbow Dash," Rowan mumbled, getting up to his feet. "You try not freaking out when you know Pinkie is going to tackle you."

Suddenly, the mare in question was at his side, pressing her chest up against his arm. Or more like enveloped his arm. "But I was so happy to see you, Rowie!"

Too soft, Rowan thought with a small grimace. "I understand, Pinkie, but you don't have to try and snap me in half."

"Okay!"

"So what are you up to, Rowan?" Rainbow asked patting him on the back. "Running errands for Rarity again?"

"Sort of," Rowan replied. "Rarity asked me to get her this book before she went to go spend the day with her little sis."

"Oh, so she left you all on your lonesome? Sucks to be you, dude."

"What?"

"You and Rarity don't get to have any time… alone."

The man glared at her. "Rarity and I aren't dating." Although if he was being honest, tossing the beautiful seamstress over her design desk, ripping off those stockings she always wore—he shook his head. He really needed to deal with this. He valued his friends too much to hurt them.

"Ah, I'm just messing with ya," Rainbow said, punching him lightly in the arm. Then, a horrified look crossed her face. "Unless… you have a crush on her!?"

"I don't."

"Oh, okay then."

"But Hearts and Hooves Day is coming though!" Pinkie complained. "If you don't have a special somepony, what are you going to do?"

"Uh, just hang out?"

Rainbow rolled her eyes. "Laaaaaame."

"What, you have a date or something?" Rowan shot back. "Last I checked, you were still single."

Rainbow blushed heavily. "Well, I'm pretty sure I could get a boyfriend easy! Unlike a guy like you that works at a dress shop!"

Rowan shrugged. "Some girls like guys who are sensitive."

"Pfft. I'd rather have a guy willing to do dangerous stuff with me," Rainbow told him with a grin. "Not really into all that romance stuff."

"I like romance!" Pinkie giggled. Then she looked thoughtful. "Or am I just in it for the chocolate?"

"Probably just in it for the chocolate," Rowan said flatly. Pinkie giggled in reply.

Rainbow rolled her eyes. "Right… so where were you headed now, Rowan?"

The man frowned. "I told you. I need to take the book back to Rarity, and then I have no plans." He had plans to seclude himself in his room until it got late, and then he'd be able to ride this out until he could head out to the local bars. He was _not_ going to hurt his friends.

"Hey, you should totally hang with me tonight!" Rainbow said with a grin. "I was gonna go hit up this cool club that Vinyl's DJ'ing at."

"Under normal circumstances, I would," Rowan countered. Rainbow was fun to hang out with, and pretty in a sporty sort of way. And Vinyl Scratch was another mare worth chilling with, always up for a fun time. "But I was just going to relax today. Maybe another time."

"Aw, come on, man! Totally leaving me hanging."

"I can help you relax!" Pinkie said. She squeezed his arm a bit more. "Sweets always help me relax!"

"If I ate anything as sweet as you, I wouldn't be able to sleep," Rowan said, gazing at Pinkie. His eyes were a bit brighter than usual, and Pinkie's blue ones were momentarily trapped by them. A strange look crossed her face as she dumbly stared into Rowan's eyes.

Rainbow blinked. "Uh… Rowan? You okay there buddy?"

The young man snapped back to himself, realizing what had just happened. He gently extricated himself from Pinkie, who was still a bit disoriented, and turned on his heel. "I…I'll see you girls later," He said while briskly walking away. He could hear Pinkie's confused mumbling and Rainbow's call for him to come back, but he was already gone. That one statement had rattled him—he was slipping. He had almost charmed Pinkie right in front of Rainbow. That would have been impossible to explain to any of them. Luckily, he made it back to the Boutique without incident.

Rarity was already gone, a note on the kitchen table detailing that she had taken Sweetie Bell to the spa, and after that they would be going to dinner. She again urged Rowan to find something to do with his time, like spend time with their mutual friends. "Sorry Rarity, but I can't hang out with the girls today. It's just not safe…"

As if to spite him, he heard the front door to the Boutique open. "Hey, Rares, are ya in here?"

"Applejack," Rowan mumbled indignantly. He moved out to where he could see into the foyer. The tan woman grinned at seeing him, blonde hair matted against her neck with sweat. "Hey, AJ."

"Well, howdy there Rowan!" She grinned. It was a friendly look that came all too easy to the freckled blonde. "I reckon I shouldn't be too surprised ta see ya here. Where's Rarity?"

"Out with her sister," Rowan replied, smiling back. Applejack was always a welcome sight, the cowgirl more often than not in a good mood that was always infectious. "What brings you by?"

"Wanted ta see if she would repair something for me," Applejack said, holding out what looked to be a pair of jeans. A very large hole was in the knee of one, and the bottom part of the leg was barely hanging on. Rowan chuckled—farm work was rough work.

"You sure do put clothes through their paces, huh?" Rowan asked, gesturing for her to bring the pants over to him. She did so giving them over to him. A soft chuckle escaped her lips.

"Well, I reckon I do. Not ta doubt your skill partner, but can you do anything with it?"

"I might be able to," Rowan said thoughtfully, moving over to a table and laying out the jeans. Judging from the shape, they were Applejack's pants, so a thought occurred to him. "You know… I could simply even out the legs at this length and you could wear them as shorts."

"Huh, I hadn't thought about that."

Rowan chuckled. "Well, no doubt Rarity would have tried to make you a whole new pair."

Applejack grinned and laughed at that. "You ain't wrong on that subject, sugarcube. So you reckon you can change them?"

"Just give me a few minutes or so."

"Alright. I'll just sit for a spell." Applejack nodded, moving over to take one of the empty seats on the other side of the room. Rowan grabbed a pair of scissors and went to work. It was something he could focus on at last, and keep his already wandering mind from wandering too far. Until he happened to glance over at Applejack. The cowgirl was dressed pretty simply, a t-shirt and jeans held gingerly to her generous hips by a brown belt. But as his eyes traced the outline of Applejack's body, he noticed something quite… revealing.

Applejack wasn't wearing a bra. And she had been working quite hard outside. With that fact firmly secured in his mind, he forced his eyes back to his work, going at it with particular gusto. Like he had told AJ, it would only take a couple minutes. Before long he was handing off a pair of newly made jean shorts. "There ya go," He told her, making sure to keep his eyes fixed on her face. Why was today the day when all his friends were so… vulnerable? And he was so hyperaware of it? All it would take would be a quick charm on Applejack (who he knew had no magical resistances) and then—

"Oh, Applejack darling!" Rowan was saved from his own mind by the timely arrival of Rarity and Sweetie Bell, the younger filly trailing in her sister's hoofsteps. The older sister smiled warmly at her country friend, completely missing Rowan's look of relief. "Whatever are you doing here?"

"I could ask y'all the same thing," Applejack said with a chuckle. "Rowan here told me y'all were out and about."

"We were, but…" Rarity glanced over at Sweetie Bell, who blushed from behind her pink and purple bangs. A unicorn horn peeked out from behind them as well. She moved from behind Rarity to reveal the big stain on her blouse. "Sweetie accidentally spilled juice on her clothes."

"I said I was sorry," the teen mumbled.

Rarity rolled her eyes. "Just go upstairs and change, darling."

"Kay~" Sweetie hurried upstairs, leaving the two mares alone with the man. Rarity turned back to Applejack.

"So, what brings you by the Boutique, Applejack?" The seamstress asked.

Applejack held up the newly made shorts. "These. I asked Rowan here ta fix em up for me."

"Fix them…? Darling, there's nothing wrong with these."

"They had a big hole torn in the leg," Rowan said. "I cut the torn part off and shortened the other leg and made them shorts."

Rarity looked back at the jean shorts, finally noticing. "Ah, I see! Very nicely done, Rowan. They almost look as though they came like this."

"He does good work," Applejack agreed. She glanced over at Rowan. "Should I pay ya, sugarcube?"

"Consider it a favor," Rowan said, holding up a hand. "I'd never charge a friend for a favor."

She nodded, a wide smile gracing her lips at his words. "Well, I've spent enough time shooting the breeze with y'all. Gotta get back to the farm and all that. Been nice seeing y'all."

"We certainly must get together sometime," Rarity told her friend. Applejack nodded and with one last wave to Rowan, left. "Ah, that girl. Always working."

"The same could be said about you," Rowan said, leaning back in his seat. When Rarity shot him a questioning look, he shrugged. "You spend so much time working, making or even imagining new dresses. You're as much a workaholic as Applejack is."

Rarity huffed. "Hardly. I take more time for myself than she does."

"As you say," Rowan said, holding his hands up in a placating gesture. He enjoyed talking to Rarity, but she was quite defensive when questioned about her way of life. Rowan just wanted to go hide back in his room. He jumped up to his feet and went to the stairs.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To my room."

Rarity looked confused. "I… I gave you the day off though…"

"I know. I'm not staying in there all day. I just wanted to take a nap." And not think about molesting his friends. Double plus.

"Oh. I see. Well, do not waste your day away. And tell Sweetie to hurry along, please!"

Rowan chuckled as he went up the stairs. Getting some rest would be good, given that he'd be up all night tonight anyway. As he walked down the hall, he spotted Sweetie's door partially open. He figured he'd at least peek in to see what she was doing.

Which, unfortunately, was a terrible idea.

Sweetie was in the middle of changing, the only thing she had on was her bra and panties. She still had a girlish figure, lacking the curves of an adult woman, but she was still adorable… or cute. Normally nothing to get excited over, Rowan's senses were more on edge than normal and he could feel the desire in him growing even more. Sweetie was a shy girl, wasn't she? She wouldn't tell if he ordered her not to, would she? Still, this was his friend's younger sister. He tore his eyes away from the young flower, resolving to either smash his face into a wall or sneak out immediately. "…Sweetie?"

There was a small squeak of surprise. "Rowan! Uh… Er… what is it?"

"Rarity is waiting on you and wants you to hurry."

"I'll be done in a minute!"

"Just don't take too long picking out a blouse or something."

There was a bit of silence on the other end. "Um… would you help me with this?"

"With…?"

"A dress! I can't zip it up very well on my own."

Rowan let out a soft sigh. At least she'd have clothes on. "Alright, I don't mind." He entered the room, finding Sweetie standing in the middle of the room, a light blue flower patterned dress pulled up to her shoulders, the zipper partway down her back. The man chuckled softly, moving behind her to gently pull the zipper up. "There you go."

"Thank you, Rowan."

"Of course. I'd ask why you don't just use your magic on this, but I know you're not as strong with it as your sister."

Sweetie blushed. "Not my fault she won't teach me…"

"Ah, just go ask Twilight," Rowan told her, patting her head. Sweetie blushed even more at that.

"M-maybe I will…"

Rarity's voice drifted up from downstairs then, interrupting them. "Sweetie, come on! We're going to be late!"

"Coming Rarity!" Sweetie called out. She paused to give Rowan a short hug before dashing downstairs.

"Don't sleep the day away, Rowan!" Rarity called out next, and then the soft ringing of the front door signaled their exit. The man rolled his eyes, exiting Sweetie's room and heading back downstairs. Even Incubi had to eat, you know? As he was in the middle of making himself an egg and cheese sandwich, he heard a soft knocking at the door.

"Hm? Who could that be…?" He murmured, glancing over. He had turned the open sign to closed, hadn't he? Then that meant it was a friend of his, since only Rarity's friends would stop by when the closed sign was up. He let out a sigh. Looks like he had to answer it. Setting aside his uneaten sandwich, he went to the front door. Who he found there left him surprised for a moment. "…Fluttershy?"

The introverted veterinarian blushed upon seeing him, letting her long and luxurious pink hair hide half her face. "H-Hello, Rowan," She said softly, running her fingers through it.

"Wasn't expecting you to drop by," Rowan said, blinking. "Did you need Rarity for something?"

"Actually…" Fluttershy's hands dropped to fiddle with her skirt, her wings fluttering softly. "I needed _your_ help."

"Mine? What could you need me for?"

"I needed your help moving something," Fluttershy told him. "Harry knocked over a wardrobe in my house by accident and hurt his paw, so he can't move it. I wanted to as Applejack but she wasn't home…"

"She was just here a little while ago," Rowan said thoughtfully. Harry the Bear was pretty clumsy, from the stories Fluttershy had told him. "But I guess it's no big deal. I've got the day off, regardless."

Blue eyes widened up at him. "A day off? Oh dear, I'm sorry Rowan. I didn't know Rarity had given you the day off. It can wait…"

"No, it's fine. A day off means I can do whatever I want, right? So I want to help you."

That got a blush out of the pale yellow woman. "Oh… okay. If that's really okay…"

Rowan smiled. Some people complained about Fluttershy's timid nature, but he honestly found it endearing. She just couldn't be mean to anyone. "Well, like I said, I don't mind helping. Lead the way."

Fluttershy nodded, turning and beginning to walk away. Rowan took a moment to lock the door behind him (Rarity had given him a spare key a week or so ago) and followed after. Unlike most of his friends, Fluttershy wasn't one for small talk, especially not with someone of the opposite sex. She was relatively comfortable around Rowan, although this would probably one of the few times the two of them would be relatively alone together.

…Wait. Alone?

"Er, Fluttershy?"

"Yes, Rowan?" She looked over at him with her big blue-green eyes. "Is something the matter?"

"Is it going to be just us at your house?"

That made the mare blush, quickly hiding her face with her hair. "Um… yes. Harry is recovering in the forest, and most of the birds haven't come back yet…"

"…Ah. I see." Rowan was rapidly regretting accepting to help. Not that he didn't like helping Fluttershy, but given how he was at this moment… He glanced over at the woman. Her green sweater was tight around her bust, letting the outline be easily seen. She was a bit taller than the rest of her friends, with curves abounding. The fact she wore mostly non-revealing clothes didn't help either as all her clothes hugged tight to her shape. He personally blamed Rainbow and Rarity for that.

Fluttershy seemed aware of the fact herself, keeping her arms folded over her chest. Didn't do much but make it look bigger, but Rowan wasn't going to tell her that. They lapsed back into silence until they reached Fluttershy's cottage. Rowan was always amazed at Fluttershy's cottage, which always seemed to be larger or smaller depending on what was going on. "C-Come on in," Fluttershy offered, unlocking her door and going inside. Rowan followed after her, taking in the smell of animals and plants. Rowan had actually never been inside—most times whenever he saw Fluttershy around her house she was outside or at her door.

"It's cozy," He said, looking around.

"Thank you," Fluttershy gave him a rare smile. "Um… the wardrobe is in my room, so…"

"Lead the way," Rowan said with a gesture. The pink haired pegasus headed upstairs, Rowan on her heels. Which he immediately regretted/enjoyed. Fluttershy's butt was quite pleasing to look at, especially going up stairs. If she realized he was staring, she no doubt would die of shame on the spot. As Fluttershy led him into her room, he noticed the large cabinet like piece of furniture lying face down on the floor. "Well, I guess that's the offending object, hm?"

"Yes," Fluttershy said. "Is it… is it too much?"

"I'm a lot stronger than I look," Rowan assured her, going over to it. It was wood, and no doubt full of clothes. He hooked his fingers under it and began the arduous task of lifting it up. It was pretty heavy, so he had to put a little bit more effort into it than he expected. But Incubi were slightly stronger than your average human or Equine, so before long he was able to push it upwards and back upright. "Whew. I didn't realize you had so many clothes, Fluttershy."

The woman in question blushed a little. She had been busy watching Rowan's muscles work at lifting the wardrobe, and she was fighting to keep her tail still. "O-oh, that's because of Rarity. She says I have a… a good figure for modelling."

Rowan couldn't help but let his eyes run up and down Fluttershy's body. "Well, I would agree with her. You are very pretty."

That made the girl blush even more. "O-Oh… that's… um… really nice of you to say…"

"Er…" The man averted his eyes. Fluttershy's cute act was getting to be a bit much. He was at his limit for dealing with cuteness or sexiness… "Is there anything else you needed?"

"Oh, no, that's all… Do you want to stay for t-tea?"

Rowan raised an eyebrow. It was true that Fluttershy considered him a friend, but she did keep her distance whenever they and their friends were together. Today was probably the longest conversation they two of them had ever had. "…Well, I suppose that's fine, if you want me for company."

Fluttershy blinked at that, before giving him a warm smile. "Um… I thought it would be nice for us to talk a little… I mean, I don't know anything about you…"

"That is true… well, I guess I can stay for a little while."

"Good!" She seemed genuinely happy at that. She turned and moved to the door, with a little bit of a bounce in her step. Rowan smiled at how happy she was, before noticing the bent plank on the wood floor. He followed it with his eyes, noticing that it led all the way back to where the wardrobe had just been.

"…Uh oh. Fluttershy—!"

"EEP!" The shy girl cried out, catching her toe in the slight indent on the floor and falling forward. Her arms flailed about, but there was nothing to arrest her fall.

Rowan winced at the sound of impact. "Ooh. Hey, are you…" He moved to make sure she was okay, only to pause at the sight in front of him. Fluttershy had fallen on her face, and was currently whining cutely about the bruise no doubt forming on her forehead. She had pushed herself up onto her knees, giving Rowan an unobstructed view of her sufficiently round rear end. Through a skirt, but still.

"Ow…" Fluttershy groaned. "That hurt—eep!" She jumped as Rowan's hand suddenly found itself brushing against her butt. A blush formed on her cheeks as she squirmed a bit. "Er… Rowan? Is something…"

Rowan stayed silent, further worrying the poor pegasus mare. His free hand grabbed the hem of her skirt and pulled it up to her hips, eliciting a squeal from her. "Pink panties," He thought to himself, eyes bright like lights.

Fluttershy was in a near panic. "R-Rowan! What… what are you doing…?"

The Incubus pulled her panties aside, exposing her to the air. Even before Fluttershy could cry out in shock his fingers slipped into her depths. A sweet moan escaped her lips instead. "That was a cute moan," Rowan said, his voice an octave lower and more… heavy.

Fluttershy squirmed even more as Rowan's fingers twisted and spread her insides, little gasps and moans being pulled out of her like laughs from Pinkie. The Incubus was relentless, pushing in and pulling out in a rapid pace. The mare below him was paralyzed with pleasure, twitching and kicking with each prod and thrust. A stream of liquid was beginning to drip to the floor to make a small puddle between her legs. "R-Rowan! P-please… I feel… something… something is gonna…!"

She squeaked in shock as Rowan added in another finger, bringing the total up to three. The width and force he was using was too much, and her entire body tensed up, a muffled cry being buried in her arm. The man pulled his hand free, a naughty sound coming out as a small spurt of liquid left Fluttershy's opening. Exhausted from the pleasure, Fluttershy immediately collapsed. Her breathing was hard and labored. "R…Rowan…"

The Incubus stared down at her in silence for a minute, before reaching down and twisting his hand into her hair. She yelped in surprise as he pulled her to a seated position. His forceful movement had hurt, but she was too shocked to remark at the pain. Instead all her attention was focused on the member that was out in front of her face. She hadn't heard or even noticed Rowan undoing his pants, but the evidence was right in front of her. Her eyes widened. "…Oh… oh my…" Fluttershy would never admit it out loud, but Rowan was much larger than she'd imagined. She looked up, hoping there was some sort of clue in the man's eyes. There was only one order.

"Suck," Rowan said.

Fluttershy swallowed heavily before gingerly leaning forward and licking the head. Luckily for her, Rowan had grabbed a bunch of her hair that wasn't close to her scalp, meaning she had some room to move. She worked her mouth along his length, glancing up to see his reaction. His mouth was slightly parted, allowing his hard breathing to be heard. Taking that as a sign she was doing a good job, she moved back to the tip. She'd seen enough of Rainbow's hidden dirty book stash to know what she needed to do. Once it was sufficiently covered in her saliva, she took a deep breath. The next part was the hardest.

"Ugh," Rowan grunted, feeling Fluttershy's mouth close around him. She started her motions slow, going back and forth only on the front end of his member, before attempting to take more of it in her mouth. As if to signal she was doing a good job, Rowan let go of her hair and simply placed his hands on either side of her head. She went a little deeper, only to feel his fingers tighten into her hair once more.

She had been wrong. Painfully so.

Rowan forced his entire length down her throat in one brutal thrust, catching her off guard and momentarily choking her. Almost as quickly as it happened, the Incubus pulled her off. She coughed loudly and hard, trying to catch her breath. "R-Rowan… S-Stop!"

No more than that could be said. He pulled her roughly back down again, and then pulling her back off once more. He repeated this a couple more times before settling into a rhythm of sorts, thrusting in and out of her mouth with vigor. Fluttershy was so overwhelmed she almost forgot she could breathe out of her nose. But what use was that when Rowan was pushing almost all the way down her throat? Tears began to draw faint lines down her cheeks as the man ravaged her mouth, not letting up even as the lack of oxygen was beginning to wear at her. But he did not stop. Fluttershy was barely holding on to her consciousness when she felt Rowan grow in her mouth, and then a heat surged down her throat. Panicking and desperate to simply breathe, she swallowed as much as she could only to be overwhelmed. Before she could choke, Rowan pulled himself out, letting in precious air. She coughed violently, even as another thick stream hit her in the face. She didn't know whether to be surprised at the taste or shocked at it being on her face.

"I… I couldn't breathe," She managed to whisper, feeling liquid dripping from her mouth. She knew exactly what it was, but at this point trying to be embarrassed was out of the question. Running her hand across her mouth and face to wipe it off, she looked back over at Rowan. A squeak of terror slipped out, finding that his manhood had not gone down at all. She stared at it. "…Isn't… isn't it supposed to go down…?"

Rowan didn't reply, instead grabbing at her hair again and pulling her to her bed. She obliged wordlessly, a mix of terror and anticipation in her eyes as he pushed her down onto her back. Just like before, she had only moment to ponder what he was going to do before his head dipped between her legs and a wetness touched at her already soaked opening. She yelped in surprise. "R-Rowan? Please d-don't lick the-AH!"

He ignored her, but that was nothing new. She tried to close her legs to deny him access, but once he was down there nothing she did or said could get him to move. He kept up his ministrations, Fluttershy devolving into a number of quiet gasps and moans. Still riding the high from earlier, it wasn't long before she was trembling on the edge of yet another orgasm. Rowan kept going, as if he could feel just how close she was. Just as she felt herself about to cross over, a second pressure came from an unexpected place—

Her anus.

She cried out as the sensation hit her at the same time she crested, her back aching sharply as she cried out freely. She stayed frozen for a moment as the pleasure washed over her, before collapsing back onto the bed. "…Oh… oh my… I've… never felt anything like that…"

She was still a bit dazed as Rowan shifted her legs apart and pulled himself up so that he was holding himself up above her. One hand pulled up her sweater, revealing her pert yet large breasts. At this point, Fluttershy was beyond embarrassment, and was looking at him with more curiosity than anything else. She winced a bit as his hands squeezed her breast, and meowed cutely when his mouth went to her other nipple. After a minute or so of doing that, she became aware of a pressure at her opening, and she lifted her head enough to see his length pressed p against her. From the way it was angled, she knew exactly what was about to happen, and she was filled with fear. "W-Wait…. Rowan… I… please…"

He didn't respond, pressing the tip of his manhood against her flower. The look in his blood red eyes was terrifying. Fluttershy squeaked as he slowly started to push inside her. "P-Please, no! I'm… I'm still a virgin…!"

She was actively fighting him now, trying to slide away from him, weakened body galvanized by fear. But Rowan's hands dropped down to grip her hips, holding her in place. After two orgasms, she was too weak to resist as he plunged himself all the way inside in one fell swoop. A singular scream escaped her lips for a split second, before she clamped her hands over her mouth. She didn't know why she was hiding her voice, but her natural shyness came rushing to the fore. Even as Rowan began to roughly pound into her, she kept her hands tight over her mouth to muffle her crying. "Please…!"

It hurt. A lot. And yet there was no stopping Rowan. Small grunts of exertion were the only sounds he was making, starting to echo in tandem with hers. Under better circumstances, she could imagine this would have been more pleasurable, without the rape tone to it. Her eyes snapped open wide. This was rape now. Rowan, one of her friends, a friend she trusted, was _raping_ her. The very thought made her cry even harder, even as the pain began to slowly give way to pleasure.

One of Rowan's hands gripped at her hips, keeping her in place as he began to speed up. His other went to her bouncing breasts, gripping one roughly enough to get her to wince in pain. Her short gasps sped up as well, the sensations being too much for her. She felt another orgasm coming, and Rowan growing inside her. That meant he was going to…! She reached out to grab at him, hoping to push him away. "N-No! Rowan, please don't do it inside—please, pull out! Just don't let it out inside…!"

A groan pulled itself out of Rowan's throat as he pushed deep into Fluttershy, forcing a long cry of pain and pleasure out of the woman below him as he filled her with his seed. Once her own orgasm began to ride down, Fluttershy let out a choked sob crossed with a pained moan. A moment later, and the man atop her pulled himself out. Fluttershy shivered slightly as she felt him oozing out of her. She didn't know how to feel right now. Disgusted? Violated? Scared? Rowan had raped her, but now… Something seemed to click in Rowan's eyes, and their brightness dimmed. He blinked several times as a shudder ran through his body. "…I feel… so full… what…?"

"R…Rowan?" Fluttershy whispered, hoping that now she could get through to him. Upon hearing his voice, the man's eyes snapped to her, noticed her naked state, and then drew some sort of connection. Not even bothering to cover himself, he threw himself backwards off the bed.

"Oh no…" He mumbled, head going into his hands. "Oh no, no, no, no, no…"

Fluttershy hiccupped softly and sat up, arm coming over to give herself at least some modicum of decency. But now her kind mind was turned to Rowan, who looked like he was having a panic attack. "…Rowan? Is… something the matter?"

"No… this wasn't supposed to happen… I was supposed to be _careful_ dammit…"

"Rowan! Tell me what's wrong!"

He stared at her like she had grown a second head. "I just…! I just _raped_ you, Fluttershy! You should be screaming and running, off to tell the girls so that they can get the Princess to lock me up forever or something! If Rainbow or Applejack don't decide to kill me first…"

Fluttershy was silent for a moment. True, the moment she told any of the girls, there would be retribution for her stolen innocence. Applejack and Rainbow would be the most violent, and Twilight would indeed contact Princess Celestia immediately, and have him locked up. Who knows what Pinkie would do. And then Rarity… Rarity's response would be terrible. Rowan was living with her, after all. If she thought he would just willingly attack any of their friends… "Why?"

"…What?" Rowan looked back up at her.

"Why did you rape me?" she asked, voice shaking a little bit. Even if it was pointless, she needed to know. No rapist would freak out after the rape happened. Not like… like he hadn't meant to do it.

Rowan let out a ragged sigh. "…Well, I guess there's no point in keeping the secret now, especially after…" He glanced away before letting out a sigh and closing his eyes.

"Please…Tell me, Rowan."

"I'm an Incubus," He said after a moment. One crimson eye opened up to regard her. She was looking at him with that same look, waiting on him to continue. "…Do you know what that is?" Fluttershy shook her head. "…Right then. You remember the Changelings, correct?"

"…Yes. You're not like them, right?"

"Not precisely. I can still eat food and the like, but there is one thing I do require in order to survive."

"…What is that?"

"Sex." Rowan winced at the look Fluttershy gave him. "I'm serious. I've gone without for a month, and it drove me to rape you."

Fluttershy shivered. "If you… if you didn't, what would have…?"

"Well… for starters, I would have gotten really weak for no reason. You all would have thought I was sick, no doubt. And then… well, I would have done what I did just a while ago. But I would have been more violent."

"…I almost choked. And I begged you to stop."

Rowan bowed his head, making a bit more space between him and Fluttershy. "When I get like that, especially after so long… I tend to lose control."

"You even… finished inside me…"

The Incubus blanched, but then he shook his head. "…Incubi can choose whether or not their seed causes their partner to get pregnant. And I know for certain I was not trying to impregnate you."

That was a relief, Fluttershy decided. If anything, she'd have loved a foal or filly, but she still felt it was too soon to have a child. "So… What are you going to do now?"

Rowan shrugged. "If you want me to vanish and never come back, that's fine. This isn't the first time I've had to start over…"

"Start over?"

"I was run out of my home village with the girl I was dating found out about my secret," He said with a shrug. "I guess to her, liking sex was one thing, technically _eating_ pleasure was another."

Fluttershy blushed slightly. "So is that why you made me… up… or-orgasm twice before you…?"

Rowan nodded. "If anything, I do try to make sure my partner enjoys it."

"O-Oh…"

"Well… I guess I should be going…" He murmured, grabbing his clothes and getting dressed. Fluttershy watched him in silence for a bit, before speaking again.

"Um… Rowan?"

He didn't turn to face her. "…What is it?"

"Um… if you… I think…" Fluttershy took a deep breath. "…As long as you don't hurt me again, I'm fine."

"…What?" He turned, finding a unexpected resolve in her eyes. "…Fluttershy, what are you talking about?"

"I'm saying I'm fine… if you use my body to… I guess feed?" She frowned slightly. "We were friends—I still see you as my friend, Rowan. Today was terrible, and it hurt a lot, but… I don't want you to leave all of us. You've been nothing but kind and gentle with us all, and I don't want this to be the last I see of that kind Rowan I became friends with."

Rowan stared at her in shock. He had never heard Fluttershy say this much in one sitting. And to top of all off, it was a declaration of her intent to let him use herself as an outlet for his desires. Despite the fact that he had just raped her, she was willing to do this… "Fluttershy, you don't have to…"

"You know that if you don't accept, Twilight can have a message to Princess Celestia within the hour," Fluttershy pointed out with a stern look.

"…That is true," Rowan said with a nervous chuckle. "So uh… just to sate my own curiosity, why are you going so far for me?"

The Element of Kindness blinked, before letting a warm smile grace her beautiful face. Rowan could almost see the pink aura surrounding her. "Because you're not a bad person, Rowan. You are my friend, and we do what we can to help our friends."

* * *

 **If you're shocked, you were warned. It won't be getting any... tamer. As I always say, leave your Comments and Reviews if you please, and whenever the next chapter gets put out, I'll seek to address them. If you have more... urget questions, feel free to PM me. I may not reply immediately, but I'll get to it, I promise.**

 **But anyways, I'm not one for long A/N's. I hope you Enjoyed, or at the very least I want you to Review and Return for the next chapter (when if comes out). Until then... be good.**


End file.
